Percy Jackson and the Titan of Chaos
by TheSilverboar
Summary: Percy Jackson is betrayed after the Battle for Olympus. Involves new sons of Posideon, Titan powered Percy, and many suprising twists
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson and the Titan of Chaos

Chapter one

Percy ran towards the entrance to camp uncapping Riptide as he went. The emergency conch horn had sounded alerting the Camp to a new Demigod at the boundary. Running he saw a fifteen year old kid running from a hellhound on the hill, with a jump he landed on the hounds back and stabbed it turning it to monster dust. Turning to the new Demigod Percy said "welcome to Camp Half-Blood. Let's head to the mess hall so you can meet the Camp Director." and after a nod they set off. When they reached the pavilion Percy and the new camper walked up to the head table to speak to Mr. D. "Mr. D," Percy said "This is our new camper… uh what's your name?".

"Hector son of Poseidon and the most powerful demigod alive. My father told me about my heritage and to come here." as he said this a glowing ethereal trident appeared above him.

Suddenly a laugh broke out from the Ares table, "You think that _you _are the world's most powerful Demigod? No that position is held by your brother Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, conqueror of Kronos, defeater of Hyperion, Hero of Olympus, bearer of the Mark of Achilles, and leader of Camp Half-Blood." Clarisse La Rue said with a nod to Percy as they had actually become allies after the battle.

Hector turned towards Percy and cocked a disbelieving eyebrow, sighing Percy said "Yes, yes all true. This is Clarisse La Rue daughter of Ares and Drakon slayer. And over there," Percy continued pointing at Annabeth "is my girlfriend Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena and Grand Architect of Olympus." Annabeth blushed and smiled at him while Hector scowled.

-one week later-

Getting up Percy looked at Hector's empty bunk and sighed in relief at seeing it empty. Over the past week Hector had continued his arrogant behavior and was making many allies in the camp. So far the only people not taken by him were the cabin councilors and the Ares cabin but even Annabeth was starting to waver. Walking towards the beach to clear his head Percy crested the hill and felt his heart break. ON the beach Annabeth sat kissing hector, as the broke apart Percy heard Hector say "When are you going to dump my loser brother Annabeth?".

"Don't worry Hector I'll do it today. You're way better than Percy ever was." Annabeth replied and kissed Hector again. Spinning on his feet Percy walked back to his cabin and ripped his Camp Half-Blood, this place wasn't his home anymore, and pulled out a blue shirt from his bag.

Heading to the Camp entrance he was met by Mr. D at the top of the hill "Were do you think you're going Peter Johanson?" he asked smugly.

"I'm leaving Mr. D." Percy replied simply and moved to get past him but Mr. D put a hand on his chest to stop him.

Glaring at him Percy slammed his palm into Mr. D sending him flying back, striding forward Percy growled "Here's a little known fact Mr. D. When a person bearing the mark of Achilles kills another with the same mark then the victor gains the losers strengths and powers. So I have the strengths and powers of both Luke Castellan and Kronos added to my own not to mention that their Achilles skin protects my weak point just as mine protects theirs. You have no chance of stopping me." and with that he stormed off not hearing Mr. D whimper in fear nor see him flash out. As Percy walked he heard something behind him and , turning around, he saw Mrs. O'Leary running towards him. Having a sudden though Percy asked "Hey girl do you think that you can take me to an alleyway near the Empire State Building?" in reply she woofed and gave him a large slobber dog kiss, getting on her back he felt the shadows enclose him. When the shadows left he was in an alley next to the Empire State Building. Cleaning himself off with a snap of his fingers, a useful skill he got from Luke, Percy entered the tall building. Walking up to the guard at the desk Percy growled "Give… me…. the… key." putting extreme emphasis on each individual word. The guard, after nearly pissing himself, practically threw the key at Percy who stormed into the elevator and slammed the key into the slot. When the elevator reached the six hundredth floor he marched onwards towards the throne room of Olympus and he pushed open its doors.

"Percy Jackson?" Zeus asked in surprise, "Whit is it you want?".

Kneeling down in front of the king of Olympus Percy said "One thin Lord Zeus. I want you to kill me.".

**Hello everybody, I know that I normally don't do anything besides Harry Potter but some stories must be written. Now I want reviews and messages about how I should update my stories from now on. Which ones I should do first and in what order, etc., etc. and if I should put any in hiatus.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay everybody for those who read my other stories I am changing the poll I mentioned in Wrath of the Blind and the new information is on my profile. I am also adding a new poll and that information will be there as well so please go check those out.**

Percy Jackson and the Titan of Chaos

Chapter two

-Percy-

"I must call an Olympian Council." Zeus said and Percy thought he detected a hint of pity in his voice, "If a Hero requests death from the gods then a council meeting must be called along with the greatest children of each council member in attendance. Stand by your father's throne while I summon the gods and have Chiron brings the appropriate campers.". Percy nodded and stood i8n front of his father's deep-sea swivel fishing chair.

-Annabeth-

'Where is he?' Annabeth wondered, Annabeth had been looking for Percy for the past hour so she could dump him and officially start dating Hector.

"Annabeth!" she heard a yell and turned to see Chiron running towards her and Hector, "Annabeth an Olympian council meeting has been called and the gods along with each of their strongest demigod children so I need you to leave Hector and come join the other councilors.".

"But I'm way better than Percy so why should I stay here?" Hector asked confused.

"Percy is the Poseidon cabin councilor and is already on Olympus." Chiron said sounding irritated.

"I'm still coming." Hector said and walked toward the van with Chiron sighing in annoyance. After the hour long ride the group arrived at the Empire State Building the group got into the elevator and went up to Olympus. When they entered the throne room they saw all of the Olympian council present along with Percy, representing Poseidon, and Thalia, representing both Zeus and Artemis. As everyone moved to stand in front of their parents throne Chiron had to stop Hector from moving towards Poseidon.

"Olympians, Zeus called out once everyone was in place "We are here to put to vote whether or not a Hero who has asked for the gods to kill him shall die.".

"Who has requested this?" Athena asked asking Annabeth's pondered question.

"Perseus Jackson," Zeus said in a voice filled, surprisingly, with sadness "step forward." and Percy stepped towards the middle of the room.

"You requested Death?!" Athena yelled in shock, "You would abandon and betray my daughter?!".

"What do you expect from a man?" Artemis sneered.

Percy glared angrily at the two goddesses before saying "No she betrayed me as did my _brother_ by them dating behind my back without even having the courage to face me about it. If she had left me honestly without cheating on me with my brother then I would have been sad yes but I could have forgiven her. But her betrayal of my trust is an offence I cannot forgive.".

Artemis looked embarrassed, Athena shocked, and Poseidon furious "Hector!" he yelled "How dare you betray your brother!".

"He doesn't deserve the power he has," Hector yelled back "but he does deserve death!" and Hector pulled out a knife and threw it. Annabeth gasped when she saw that it would hit Percy's Achilles heel but when the knife hit it snapped and an angry Percy turned towards Hector. "Impossible!" Hector yelled, "That was your Achilles heel! Annabeth told me that was where it was!".

Suddenly the council was glaring at Annabeth instead of Hector, "You told him about my Achilles heel?" Percy growled in a terrifying voice, "Well now the reason I need the gods to kill me is in the open. When I killed Kronos and Luke their Achilles Mark was added to mine protecting my weak point just as mine would protect theirs in turn along with all of their powers and strengths.".

Annabeth looked to Zeus and saw him deep in thought, "Perseus," he finally said "What if instead of death we remake the offer of godhood so you can have a purpose in life again?".

Percy seemed to think about it before nodding "I swear on my life, my soul, all the rivers of the underworld, and on Lady Chaos herself that I will do my duty to the realm I am given.".

"Uh Percy," Poseidon said nervously "that might not have been…".

Suddenly a rift as black as the darkest depths of Tartarus opened and out stepped a woman with skin as black as the night and eyes and hair that shone like starlight. "Perseus Jackson. It is not often that I allow beings who have sworn on my name to live so why should I be merciful to you?" she asked without any trace of emotion.

"Because Lady Chaos I fully intend to keep my oath but if you decide to kill me I am fully prepared for and will accept death.".

The woman smiled, "At last the Olympians have a child with a good head on their shoulders. I will allow you to live Perseus and ensure that your Titan Powers don't kill you.".

"Thank you Milady." Perseus said bowing.

"Now to thee Perseus I bestow godhood and immortality." Zeus said in an official voice and all the gods along with Lady Chaos released beams of pure divine energy into Percy. When the light faded Percy stood taller and looked eighteen instead of sixteen, he was much more heavily muscled and seemed to reek of power.

Lady Chaos stepped forward and raised her arms "All hail Perseus god of Loyalty, storms, heroes, and protection as well as the Titan of Chaos!".

Perseus looked around at the Olympian council before saying "Thank you. I will keep my vow and serve my realms with honor.".

"I am sure you will but first Perseus come with me we have much to discuss." Lady Chaos said in a kind tone and with that she and Percy stepped back into the portal and vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy Jackson and the Titan of Chaos

Chapter three

-Percy-

After getting my domains I followed Lady Chaos through the portal and found myself in a living room where a woman with olive skin and dark black hair. Suddenly Lady Chaos shifted and she had olive skin to match the other woman and brow hair. "Uh why did you just…" he began before the two women giggled and cut him off.

"We like to have different appearances whenever we go out so that we can have more fun and make a dramatic entrance." the other woman said laughing, "I'm Styx by the way.".

Percy's jaw dropped, "You mean Styx as in the _River Styx_?!".

"The one and only." she said spreading her arms wide, "I am the embodiment of the river's power as the river is one of my bodies.".

"Bodies?" he asked confused.

"Immortals can have multiple presences at a time, usually one for each of their domains and then each of the Roman forms." Chaos said leading him down to the couch and sat him between the two.

"Roman forms?" he asked more confused than ever so the two went into a large explanation of the gods Greek and Roman forms and the history between their demigods.

After a moment a thought passed through his head, "What does that mean that I bathed _in _you?!" he asked in shock as the two women burst out laughing.

"Yes and it was quite pleasurable for me." she said linking her arm with his.

"Hurt like hell for me." he mumbled before she kissed him on the cheek "Is that better?" she asked teasingly as he blushed.

"Styx stop teasing him." Chaos schooled before turning to him, "Now Percy do you know why we brought you here?".

"Honestly no." he said shrugging his shoulders not noticing the look the two goddesses shared.

"Well you see Percy we have been watching you ever since you bathed in my waters and we have a something we would like to do with you." Styx said carefully.

"What would that be?" he asked them getting nervous when suddenly Chaos grabbed him and kissed him full on the lips, before he could regain his bearings Styx did the same. Suddenly he leaped up "Okay pause, rewind. You both have been watching me for a few months," they nodded "you both want to date me?" this part he asked more uncertain but they both nodded again "Am I dreaming by chance?" he yelled out desperately.

Standing up Chaos put her hands on his shoulders, "Percy look at me," she said gently but firm "you are not dreaming and this is happening. Styx and I spend most of our time together but we don't pay much attention to the mortal world apart from people making oaths on our names. When the son of Hermes Luke Castellan bathed in Styx's waters we saw his memories and we started paying more attention to the mortal world and you caught our attention.".

At these words he looked at her wondering why and Styx stood up and joined them, "Even when he was loyal to Kronos Luke had a lot of respect for you and we liked what we saw when we watched you. Chaos has never had a good relationship and I have been alone since I left my cheating husband Pallas. You are a good man and you have even become the god of loyalty so we know we can trust you." she finished hugging him tightly.

"I was just cheated on girls I don't know if…" he began before Chaos cut him off.

"She wasn't worthy of you Percy." Chaos said "And you can trust us to never betray you, we're the oath keepers.".

"O-Okay I guess we can try." he said and both girls smiled happily and each gave him a kiss.

"Now besides that we need to talk about you about something else." Chaos said once they were situated on the couch again, albeit this time Styx was laying down with her head in his lap. When he gave her a curious look she sighed and continued "After the first Titan war Gaea gave birth to a race of giants to destroy the gods and now with the Titans and Typhon defeated she is starting to stir again. There is a prophecy concerning this which says:

Seven half-bloods shall answer the call.

To storm or fire, the world must fall.

An oath to keep with a final breath,

And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death.

The Roman demigods have had it for many years and it was also the first Prophecy given by your Greek oracle. We have a plan to aid in the merging of the camps.".

"We intend to switch the leaders of each camp and take their memories so they can the other camps trust then return the memories along their journeys so they can learn to trust each other." Styx said happily from his lap.

"Who would we switch?" he asked curiously, "From the Greek camp I would recommend Nico Di Angelo who gained a lot of respect in camp after the war.".

"We thought the same and for the Romans we would recommend Jason Grace son of Jupiter, and Thalia's long lost brother." Chaos said.

"Alright so you want me to take this to the council?" he asked and they smirked at him.

"Yes but not just yet we want to have some fun with our boyfriend first." Chaos said and started kissing him.

-Next Day-

-Olympus-

Walking through the roads of Olympus he noticed the gazes thrown his way and, to his irritation, the gazes of lust from several of the nymphs and goddesses. Finally he reached the throne room and walked in and he saw his father, Zeus, and Hades talking, "Ah Perseus," Hades said drawing the attention of the others "what brings you here?".

"I have grave news that concerns the council." he said.

"It can't be worse than the Titans." Poseidon said assuredly.

"One word father… Gaia." he responded and the three elder gods paled before Zeus shot his bolt into the air and the rest of the council flashed in.

"What is the emergency father?" Athena asked immediately.

"Perseus brings grave news." Zeus said shakily and Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Whatever scared you boys can't be worse than what we have just faced." the goddess of the hunt said getting sounds of agreement from those who did not yet know.

"Do you ever think before opening your mouth?" he asked her irritated and she glared at him.

"What could possibly be a threat to us now?" Athena demanded showing where Annabeth got her Hubris from.

"I have a question for you all," he began and once they were all focused on him he continued "what happened after the first Titan war. Who did you face?".

Immediately Ares said out "Gaia and her giants." and when everyone looked at him surprised he yelled out "What? It was a war so of course I know about it.".

Before Artemis or Athena could respond, like I could tell they wanted to, I spoke up "Ares is right, Gaia is rising.".

"How do you know?" Athena demanded clearly still upset about the Annabeth incident.

"I was informed by both Ladies Chaos and Styx. They also informed me that the new Great Prophecy is upon us." he said leaving no room for argument. "But they have also come up with a plan to help with the war.".

"What plan?" Athena demanded "I'm the plan person!".

"Shut up Athena and sit down!" I yelled tired of interruptions, "The Prophecy has been partly interpreted, so far we know that it involves seven demigods, that the Doors of Death will be involved, and that the army will be two forces that were previously foes, we believe that it is the Romans and the Greeks.".

This started a loud round of protests until Zeus stood up and banged his bolt on the ground causing thunder to boom "SILENCE!" he yelled and suddenly you could have heard a pin drop "Perseus has never led us wrong before so we will listen to him now. It makes sense to me so let us listen to his plan!".

"Thank you Uncle." he said happily "Now the plan is to switch the leaders of the two camps without their memories. Send Nico Di Angelo to Camp Jupiter and Jason Grace to Camp Half-Blood and they gain the trust of the other camp as we return their memories.".

"That's a good plan but why the Hades child? Why not my daughter Annabeth she is after all more important than your choice and is more of a leader." Athena snarked out and Percy started to wonder how the Olympians put up with her.

"Three things Athena." he said slowly as if speaking to a child, "One is that you hate the Romans and are more likely to send her to destroy Rome than to join the camps." at this she started grumbling about insolent Romans "Two is that Annabeth has more hubris than anyone I have ever met besides you." at this point she looked affronted but the other gods and goddesses nodded in agreement, "And three is that she has lost the respect of the Greek camp demigods so there is little chance of her swaying the Romans.".

"He's right." Ares said gruffly, "Those two are the best option.".

"Is the council in agreement?" he asked and when he got nods he turned to Hades, "Hades I need you to go and get the two boys while the council makes plans. Before anyone asks I am choosing Hades because he is one of the least likely to do something stupid.".

After a few minutes Hades returned with the two sleeping demigods and Zeus turned to Hera, "Can you seal their memories?" he asked and she nodded before placing her hands on their foreheads for a minute and saying "It is done.".

Transforming into Roman aspect Zeus, now Jupiter, said "Juno I need you and Mars to accompany… what is your roman name?" he asked Percy as he transformed into a Roman warrior and replied "It's still Perseus." which got some raised eyebrows before Zeus continued "Accompany Perseus and introduce him to the Romans along with Nico.".

The two mentioned gods shifted aspects and they flashed over to California, "So how do we wake him up?" Mars asked gruffly.

In response Percy conjured a bucket of water and threw it at Nico who shot up spluttering until he noticed them when he double over with a headache. "Hera, Ares, and who are you?" he groaned out.

"No it's Juno, Mars, and Perseus." he said helping his friend up. "We are taking you to Camp Jupiter as you are one of my champions, my other is on a long-term quest at the moment.".

"Why can't I remember anything?" he asked confused.

"You have spent your life serving Olympus but there has been a problem and you are needed to join the camp. Your memories should come back to you over time in your dreams so they don't rush in at once and overwhelm you." he said. "Now we are going to flash you into the camp so don't talk until we tell you to." and when he got a nod the four flashed out.

When they reappeared they saw the entire Roman legion assembled before them for morning Muster, "Lord Mars, Lady Juno." a brunette girl on a horse said in a tone that was respectful but full of surprise while a pale scrawny kid next to her was almost lying flat on the ground trying to bow.

"To what do we owe this honor?" the scrawny kid asked eyeing him and Nico distastefully.

"Lord Jupiter has commanded myself and Lord Mars to introduce the newest Olympian god Perseus," Juno said gesturing towards him "the god of Loyalty, storms, heroes, and protection as well as the Titan of Chaos.".

"Titan?!" the scrawny kid yelled out fearfully.

"I was born a demigod dumbass but in the last war I took a dip in the Styx same as the host of Saturn and when I killed the host I took the powers of both him and Saturn so Lady Chaos made me part titan to control my titan abilities." I said enjoying watching the eyes of the Romans grow wider and wider.

"If you were born a demigod then how come we never saw you here in the legion?" the scrawny brat demanded.

"Are you ordering around a god boy?" I growled wanting to scare him a little and mentally grinned when he wet himself.

"I have been serving Olympus since I was twelve and learned of my origins as the son of Neptune." I said and the legion nodded in understanding.

"And the fourth member of your group?" the girl on the horse asked curiously.

"This is another demigod who has served Olympus in the war and is now my champion," he began mentally grimacing that he was turning into Zeus with all the dramatics "I present Nico Di Angelo, son of Pluto.".

The next few minutes was spent assigning Nico to the fifth Cohort where he met his sister Hazel **(AN: Not a 20's child in this story, the Roman big three just weren't bound by the pact of no kids)**. As they were leaving Juno turned towards him and Mars and said "I have something I want to check out, I'll see you back on Olympus." and flashed out before he and Mars did the same.

**AN: Next to be updated is "Price of Prejudice".**


End file.
